Hotaru Futaba
Hotaru Futaba is a character from Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series, she makes her debut on Garou: Mark of the Wolves as a playable character. Story Hotaru is the daughter of a family of martial artists, but is not very fond of violence. She never wants to hurt others, which is the probable reason why her father taught her the lighter side of Chinese Kenpo; the Juu-kei style, which suits her easygoing personality. However, after her mother's death, both her father and her older brother were missing from her home. She enters the "King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem" tournament based on rumors that her brother is there. In her ending, she finds Gato and claims that he's her older brother. She slaps him when he denies even knowing her. He then leaves her there, and Hotaru silently prays for her older brother to come back to her. She participates in the Neo Geo Battle Coliseum tournament, since she heard that a man who looks like her brother may be there. She also appears in the Garou Team's ending for a similar reason, only to get humorously brushed aside by the celebrating Lillien Knights. Fatal Fury Appearances Garou: Mark of the Wolves Part 2 Hotaru appears as a playable character, at the end of the tournament she finally manages to make Gato understand who he is. Crossover Appearances The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Hotaru is part of the Pretty Girls Team alongside Li Xiangfei, Hinako Shijou and May Lee, she notices that Gato (Who appears as a DLC) is in the tournament too, afraid of being rejected and/or humillated once more, Li, Hinako and May offers her to join with them to be a team on Hotaru's mission, at the end of the tournament she finds her older brother but he leaves without saying any word, feeling depressed, Hinako suggest her to watch her and Xiangfei practicing sumo just to make her forget about the situation for a while, later Hotaru changes her sad face to a weird one after notice that both Xiangfei and Hinako has gained a huge amount of weight to take Hinako's sumo training path to a "High Level", but she looks at the good side and smiles at May Lee saying that the journey she had was amazing and staying with them gave her forces to don't give up and keep trying to convence her older brother to come back with her and his own bloodline. The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Hotaru appears as an exclusive character for Microsoft Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions. King of Fighters: Soul Overdrive Hotaru is one of the characters of the game. The King of Fighters Extreme Revolution She is one of the characters of the game. Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Hotaru is one of the characters from Fatal Fury side, she joined the tournament after she notices that her older brother Gato has been kidnapped by WAREZ, in her ending she rescued Gato just to give him a "One Punch Man" level punch in the face for all the times he denies who he really is and all the humillations Hotaru has passed because of that. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse She is one of the characters from SNK fraction. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages & Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 In both Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages and Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 Hotaru is part of the starter roster. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 She is one of the characters from SNK side. Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun Hotaru is part of SNK's starter roster. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum She is one of the characters from Fatal Fury Series in the game. Gallery File:Garou mark of the wolves hotaru by predictabol-d9zrl21.png|Garou: Mark of the Wolves Artwork File:7f1d8ce1bf0dec1a1ed945e5a6a081e10177ef1b 00.png|Victory Portrait on The King of Fighters XI File:NeoGeo-Battle-Coliseum-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Hotaru-Futaba-2.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:Hotaru-futaba-ngbc-selectportrait.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Hotaru futaba ngbc victory png by zeref ftx-d9o4z5n.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Senri Kita-2.jpg|Hotaru along with Eri Kasamoto, Rosa, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Athena Asamiya and Shermie File:Wir.skyrock.jpg|FanArt of Rock and Hotaru by qrullgx13 File:Hotaru futaba by dmc br.jpg|FanArt by dmc-br Category:SNK Category:Fatal Fury Category:Garou Category:The King of Fighters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves